<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arcanine's Bone(ing) Time by Hydrathos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440801">Arcanine's Bone(ing) Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrathos/pseuds/Hydrathos'>Hydrathos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Fuck Ton of Cum, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forest Sex, It is rough body play if a girl is stuck on a massive knot??, Knotting, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Massive Monster Cock, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Rutting, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrathos/pseuds/Hydrathos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request by Endr50!</p><p>June wants to make it up to her Arcanine after being too busy to spend time with him. He has another idea on how to spend their day together. </p><p>AKA Arcanine is pretty horny and decides to bone his hot trainer with his gigantic cock.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Arcanine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arcanine's Bone(ing) Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endr50/gifts">Endr50</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A request by Endr50, who asked for this: "An incredibly thicc female trainer learns that her Arcanine is in heat, and promptly learns that his cock is big enough to break records, and that’s excluding his heaving wrecking ball of a knot!"</p><p>Hope I did it justice! And as always, if anyone has any requests, shoot! Any pokemon smut you really want but can't find? Ask for it here! I'll write basically anything you can ask (so don't be shy)!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trying to pick between two outfits, June sighed. Both were good, but the one flattered her large jaw dropping breasts, tight black on the top with a short flowy skirt. The other accentuated her large, jiggly ass and wide hips, all red with a tight skirt. Both did a good job at hugging her thin waist however, which made her decide on the comfort level. While the black one was a little more risque, the short skirt let her long hairless legs show off to the world. Putting it on, she grabbed her pokemon. </p><p>Many people would consider it unnecessary, but she wanted to make it up to her Arcanine for not spending any time with him recently, too busy studying for and completing her finals. Knowing that the pokemon loved the forest, she wanted to head deep into the less explored parts, a new place for the both of them. Clipping the ball to her necklace, she reached the forest in no time. The guys on the bus had tried their best not to stare at her busty form, but few could resist her sexy figure.</p><p>She took the pokemon out once she found a nice clearing, sitting down on a stump to rest before they battle some wild pokemon or whatever the Arcanine would want to do. Releasing him, she grinned at her massive Arcanine. While most were around 6 foot, hers was towering at an impressive just over 7 feet tall. She got up to hug his fluffy chest, stroking his sides and cooing at him. He immediately began to wag his tail, happy to see her. Leaning down and snuffling her, she laughed at the feeling. </p><p>She went to sit on the stump again, telling him to sit. She was shocked June saw what she thought was his cock, but was really just his large sheath. Her face reddened as she looked away. She usually never saw that part of him, the pure amount of fluff and his large powerful limbs blocking it from sight. Leaning back slightly, forgetting for a moment how small the stump was, she fell back, her Arcanine jumping into action to make sure she was okay. When he got there, however, he got a wonderful look at her skimpy underwear, and his already engorged cock struggling to stay in his sheath took this as an excuse to start to swell up. The pokemon licked her face to reassure her, the first 7 inches or so of his cock sliding out. When Arcanine stopped looking at her to go sit back down at her order, she was shocked to see his growing cock, staring at it in surprise.</p><p>Then, it hit her. The last few weeks were breeding season for Arcanines. The last few weeks he hadn’t been out and about, unable to relieve himself. However, June thought that shouldn’t make his cock be so large. How had she never noticed?</p><p>Only half of it was out, and it was already 14 inches, maybe more! It was steadily pulsing larger, thicker, more beastly. She looked up at her pokemon, seeing determination in his eyes, his body straining in the effort to not go over and try to fuck her. She calmed down a bit at the sight. Had his cock not been so large, she might have been willing to help him out. But with the absolute monster he had still swelling larger between his legs? Her body probably couldn’t even handle just the big fat tip!</p><p>He, when he saw her getting up from her fallen position with her legs spread open and ass in the air, thought otherwise. He got up, large cock swaying with his steps as he neared her fallen form. He stood over her, his heavy cock laying over her clothed back, still twitching harder each few seconds. June jumped at the sudden feeling, the hardening cock now more full, was ridiculously wide. He licked her neck, almost as an apology of sorts, before pulling his hips back, cock dragging against her as it drew closer to her scantily covered pussy. </p><p>The giant head was dripping pre, easily slickening her entrance to be penetrated. He thrusted gently, trying to stop from his desire to breed from taking over. However, once he felt the tip push through the cloth and into her pussy, his instincts took over. Struggling to push deeper into her, he used his bulky body to lean his weight into her small body, cock sliding in inch by gigantic inch. He growled in delight as he easily punched through her cervix, pre already trying to fill her. </p><p>June tried to wiggle away, her weird position allowing her to see that just the first quarter was in her body, and she already felt full beyond belief. In horror, she realized it was still throbbing wider, opening her up. As soon as he felt securely inside her, he started to truly ram into her, hips blurring as he slammed into her over and over, giant cock plunging into untouched parts of her body. The outline of his cock was visible in her stomach, only growing larger with each thrust.</p><p>Her body rocked with his efforts, half of his cock impossible inside her, the Arcanine determined to force more in. Low growls echoed around the clearing as more and more of his cock was fed into her, pre leaking steadily into her womb. Minutes passed as he crammed himself into her, stuffing her full of his monstrous tool, finally completely hard. Stabbing her inner walls, trying to drive further into her, he hammered roughly into her tight hole, stretching her impossibly wide. His hips grew erratic as he sunk into her, his hips unable to press against hers despite his efforts as his balls bounced, preparing to dump their load into her. She groaned as she was leaned on, his weight pushing her against the soft forest floor. </p><p>The first spurt of cum shot into her, and June’s struggle renewed at the sudden swelling of her stomach. She watched helplessly as more and more of her precious Arcanine’s seed was pumped into her, his cock twitching wildly. He howled as what she thought was most of his seed doubled in mere seconds, the swelling of her form speeding up. She groaned as she felt her body start to move upwards, the bulging of the unloading cock finally nearing the end of his release. She looked down at her distended form, the cock still making up most of the bulge, but fearful as she noticed the cock only perk up more, raring for another round.</p><p>Hearing the Arcanine pant happily, she squealed as the cock was pulled out of her, throbbing tip shooting out the last few strings of cum against her exposed back end. Enough covered her that when the cock was rubbing against her, it pressed into the wrong hole. She nearly screamed as she felt the large tip slowly force itself into her. The Arcanine let out a huff of excitement as he squeezed himself inside, his cock disappearing into his trainer. </p><p>Cum leaked out of her pussy, trailing down her thighs as he fed more of his giant member into her, the throbs she thought was just from cumming was actually it growing thicker. The head pressed impossibly deep inside, cum being forced out of her womb as the cock bulged her stomach out more and more as inch after gigantic inch drove into her. With almost all of it inside her, the pokemon started to thrust. The first few minutes of pounding was slower, but sped up as her ass was lubricated and loosened enough for him to truly pound her tight body. </p><p>His pulsing cock was nearing its final width, easily surpassing her thigh in thickness, and in her horror getting far too close to being near the thickness of both. The outline of his cock was so tight that when he paused long enough his throbbing veins could almost be seen. She screamed as his hips finally smashed into hers, his balls slapping her thighs so hard that her legs gave out. </p><p>Her Arcanine barked as her body suddenly slipped off a third of his cock. He looked down at her in curiosity and some anger, his cock grinding inside, unable to continue to thrust inside her with the distance between the ground and his massive cock. He leaned down to bite the back of her dress, pulling her over to a fallen tree log. When he laid her over it, she realized that it was the perfect height for him to properly mount and breed her, giving his cock more access to her without him leaning down awkwardly. He put his front legs beside her, trapping her under him as his cock pressed eagerly against her stretched asshole.</p><p>She tried to call out, but she instead screamed as she felt nearly all of his cock slam into her. The Arcanine immediately rutted into her, his pace far faster and more brutal than what their previous position allowed. Cramming his cock deep inside, he drove into her over and over, hammering her with impossible speed. His hips soon met hers, a loud slap echoing around the clearing each time he plunged into her. His balls were heavy and large, whacking against her thighs with each swing of his hips. Soon his tactic changed as she remembered in a jolt of fear, feeling the evidence.</p><p>Arcanine’s have knots. </p><p>He urgently grinded against her, forcing his growing knot into her before it swelled too large. He growled in delight as it finally sunk into her. As soon as it was pulsing larger inside her, he started to jack hammer into her, cock bulging her stomach, boobs swinging wildly around as his powerful erratic thrusts stimulated his cock. And soon, his monstrous cock was surpassed in width, his knot uncaring for her body as it continued to grow. She couldn’t stop herself from trying to push it out, only massaging it as it neared the width of her waist. </p><p>It was at this moment she was thankful for her wide hips, as somehow the gigantic pulsing cock and beastly knot was able to fit inside. Her good mood was completely thrown away as she felt the first powerful shot of cum push against her walls. The Arcanine howled as he started to pump her full, his hot seed quickly pushing her stomach out, pushing her off the log and into the soft stomach of the pokemon. He rocked his hips into hers as he filled her up to impossible sizes, balls pulsing and cock throbbing. She groaned as the amount of cum pooling inside her, thanking her fortune when his orgasm finally ended, him knotted firmly inside. </p><p>However, his massive throbbing cock was far from satisfied, and unable to pull his giant knot out, he proceeded to jack-hammer into her. His hips pounded into hers in a bruisingly fast pace, making up for the lack of in and out action. His cock also rocked inside her, mixing up his seed as he fucked into her. The noise of his pleasure-filled pants, hips and cock slapping her backside sounded out through the clearing, the only noise that June could hear.</p><p>Her arms dangled over the edge of the log uselessly as she gave up on holding her body still, her large boobs swinging and bouncing with the power of his forceful thrusts, knot pulling against her hole. Drops of his spit fell onto her head as his tongue lolled out in delight, cock twitching eagerly. He crammed her full of himself, the bulge in her stomach moving with his efforts. He pushed himself into her brutally, hips grinding into hers as his cock plunged in impossibly deeper. His knot pulsed as he let out a low groan, his next load preparing to enter her stuffed form.</p><p>He went back to rutting into her, her boobs jiggling every time his giant balls slapped her thighs. His wrecking-ball of a knot swelled even larger as her Arcanine growled in pleasure, his hips speeding up as his thrusts became more erratic. The power of his thrust pushed her down on the log, his engorged cock head throbbing larger as he neared his climax. He hammered into her a few last times as his hips stuttered, plunging himself into her fully, his furry hips rocking against hers as he exploded into her.</p><p>His front paws held her in place as he pushed his hips against hers demandingly, his cock twitching wildly as he pumped her full again, now not allowing any cum to leak out. The pressure inside her grew as her boobs were pressed forward with her bulging stomach. She groaned as his tail wagged, jostling around the still firing cock inside. She watched her swelling stomach in horror, her taste of his hot cum tingling the back of her throat as she ballooned with his seed. Her Arcanine leaned down to lick her neck as she felt his balls clench up and down against her thighs as they unloaded into her. </p><p>Finally, as she neared the look of being pregnant with triplets, his orgasm came to an end, the last few throbs of his cock shooting just the smallest of strings of seed into her. But his libido wasn’t satisfied. The Arcanine tried to pull her off of his large knot, but couldn’t, the monstrous size holding her in place. The pokemon was determined to find a new position however, legs growing tired as he held himself up on the log with his front paws. Pulling himself off of the log, Jun trapped firmly impaled on his cock, he moved to the middle of the clearing and laid down on his back.</p><p>She felt herself get moved around, at mercy of her pokemon’s ridiculously over-sized member. June was stuck on his cock, jutting straight up in the air. And suddenly, as  if he wasn’t already deep enough into her, she felt herself slide down further. Gravity, aided by the gallons of cum sloshing around inside her stomach, pulled her down, the knot forcing deeper inside as his sheath entered her. She nearly screamed at the impossibility, watching as her ass met the start of his balls. Arcanine’s pants grew more joyful as he felt her body clench his monstrous cock, loving the view of June wrapping around it tightly. </p><p>And when he bounced his hips up, her body swaying on his cock, he loved the way her large boobs jiggled around. And when he started to build a rhythm of rocking his cock into her stuff body, he loved the sound of her yelps, his cock throbbing in delight as she clenched down on his member each time. Her legs were spread around his body as his knot forced them apart, her pussy on full display as he grounded inside her. </p><p>As soon as he caught a good sight of his, he was determined to fuck her in her pussy again. But his knot had to go down first. Unable to stop himself from rutting into her bouncing form, he sighed in disappointment as he knew his knot wouldn’t allow him to fuck it again. Although he huffed in delight, her ass was impossibly tighter around his cock than her pussy was, not used to being stretched so wide. His beastly cock was oversensitive from the previous rounds, making his orgasm near faster than before. </p><p>She sank onto his giant length with each movement of his hips, her boobs swinging around and her swollen stomach jiggled slightly with each thrust. She watched in horror, unable to do anything as he reached with his front legs to her hips, pulling her down deeper onto his cock, sinking his knot further inside. As soon as he got a grip, the force of his rutting increased, his knot pulsing as he neared his orgasm. </p><p>He howled as he spilt inside, the first few shots turning into a stream as he flooded her full, his tail wagging in delight as he watched her stomach swell larger with each twitch of his cock. The sight excited him to no end, his breeding instinct loving the ability to watch himself pump her full of his seed. So excited was he that instead of just holding her in place as he came, he started right back up, fucking her as his massive cock jerked around and throbbed inside. </p><p>June could feel her stomach growing larger as he poured into her, the combination of her clenching body and his brutal thrusts bouncing her around and milking his cock. He gave out a loud bark as he came to his fifth orgasm, his fourth not even done yet. He howled in delight as his already pumping cock exploded more into her, her stomach swelling with impossible speed. His rapidly twitching massive member throbbed with each string of cum, literally flooding gallons upon gallons of seed into her tiny body. She could only helplessly watch as her boobs were pressed upwards to rest upon her growing form, cum swelling her up to the extreme. The taste of cum on the back of her throat intensified as she felt it start to push upwards, escaping her mouth. </p><p>Rapidly swallowing, she refused to puke out the huge loads of cum inside her, fearing the feeling of cum pouring out her mouth more than her quintuplet sized stomach. Finally, after nearly half an hour of orgasmic heaven, the Arcanine finally stopped cumming, her stomach now as full as if she had sextuplets. She groaned at the impossibly filling feeling, cock resting perked up inside her. </p><p>Arcanine panted in pleasure, his tail wagging as he barked happily at her as June fainted, too exhausted and full of his seed to stay awake. He growled in delight as he felt her body slump over, stimulating his cock further. He stayed there as she laid on his fuzzy stomach, the huge bulge of his seed inside her pleasing him. His cock was warm and cozy in her tight ass as he kept it there, stilling his hips. Using her unconscious body as a cock warmer, he caught his breath after all his efforts, dozing off in his post sex daze. He shifted onto his side, June sliding off his stomach and onto his paw and the ground, his hot body and cum keeping her warm. </p><p>Her boobs jiggled with the movement and her stomach gaze a small swell as the tugging of her falling body milked another bit of his seed out of his balls. He stayed there, tail thumping the ground lightly, cock inside and knot plugging his cum inside her, enjoying the sounds of various pokemon living in the forest. He huffed in joy as he heard no humans nearby, he and June completely human free in the forest. </p><p>Finally, after over ten minutes, his knot began to deflate at the lack of active stimulation. He growled in pleasure as he felt his cock gain more freedom in her as his knot grew smaller and smaller, now similar to the width of his own cock, about two of June’s thighs. He got up, jostling Jun around on his cock as it slipped out of her, cum trying but failing to escape past his monstrous girth. He looked down at her unconscious body in joy, not understanding that her raised ass wasn’t an invitation to fuck her for another round. </p><p>He huffed in delight as he pulled out his massive member to ram it into her pussy, overjoyed that his knot shrank enough that he could fuck it again! Sliding his cum covered cock in, the beastly girth stopped most cum from leaking out of her ass, her tight body submitting to his giant member, letting it slip easily pass her cervix into her womb. Without her struggling, he was able to hilt himself in after a few minutes of driving his cock deeper. He panted in delight as he hammered into her, his heavy balls slapping her thighs with each plunge of his cock. </p><p>He hammered forcefully into her, his monster cock sinking into her with incredible speed as he rutted into her over and over. His cock twitched and jerked in pleasure as he steadily pounded her. His knot started to swell as he fucked her, popping in and out of her entrance as he fucked into her. Slowly it began to get harder to fuck her as his knot refused to enter her. Not wanting to knot outside of her tight hole, he pushed his hips against hers, grinding and rocking the knot into her before he managed to force it in, stuffing her full and completely stopping cum from leaking out of her ass. His tongue lolled out as he huffed as he squeezed himself into June’s tiny body. Her boobs squished out to the side of her body being rammed into the ground, his knot lifting her up with each thrust, digging into her cum filled body. </p><p>She awoke to a loud howl from her Arcanine as she felt him pounding her pussy, huge knot swollen inside, locking them together. She screamed as she felt his cock flood her womb, not able to escape the small organ. He crammed himself into her with each rocking motion of his hips, plunging his firing tip in deeper as he panted. His furry balls clenched against her thighs as he pumped her full, massive cock throbbing wildly as he continued to unload into her. He sighed in relief and laid down beside her, monstrous cock still firing into her tight hole as he continued to release into her. </p><p>She watched her womb stretch out to impossible dimensions as he filled her up, knot locking all of his hot pokemon seed into her body. She groaned at the feeling of being so full. As he neared the end of his last, smaller orgasm, her body looked impossibly full, and he wagged his tail in delight, looking forward to the next time they come to this forest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My internet wants to fill me with more annoyance than June is filled with Arcanine cum :(</p><p>Also the word count contains 69. Nice.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>